


Song Of Love:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Songs Series [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Attraction, Celebrations, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: NC17, Ratings: R, Romance, Singing, Slash, night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: The Team were invited by Danny to a club, where he had a surprise waiting for Steve, Will Danny be successful?, Is the Five-O Commander gonna love it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This start my series, Read & enjoy!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song Of Love:

*Summary: The Team were invited by Danny to a club, where he had a surprise waiting for Steve, Will Danny be successful?, Is the Five-O Commander gonna love it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This start my series, Read & enjoy!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams is very nervous, cause he is in love with his best friend, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, He was worried about telling him, so he came up with a creative way to tell him, through song, so he invited him, Officer Kono Kalakaua, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly to come down to "Paradise Alley", where he is gonna sing to Steve, & hopefully get the result, that he has been wanting for the past 4 1/2 years of their relationship.

 

The Others arrived on time, & along with the other customers, they sat down, while mixing & mingling, Steve asked his two friends, "Do you have any idea what Danny's surprise could be ?", Kono shook her head "no", "Got me, Bossman, Danny just wanted us to bring you here", Chin nodded & agreed, "Yeah, We are here, So let's enjoy ourselves", They talked til the announcer came on through the speakers.

 

_"Welcome to **"Paradise Alley"** , Now it's time for our performance to begin, Ladies & Gentlemen, We have ourselves a treat, Give it up for Detective Danny Williams in the house !", Steve, Kono, Chin clapped along with everyone else, as Danny appeared on the stage._

 

Danny gave his partner his brightest smile, & Steve smiled back, & winked at him, which put the blond at ease, He turned & signaled the band to start playing, When it's Danny's cue, He amazed everyone with his wonderful voice, & looked at the Navy Seal with his soulful, & blue eyes, as he sang _**Jann Arden's- "I Would Die For You" .**_

 

Steve felt the vunerablity in his partner's voice, & realized that he was expressing his feelings to him, The Five-O Commander lets the tears fall, & wipes them, as he watches his partner perform his heart out, & smiles, cause he thought to do this, & no one ever had done this for him before, As he sings, It brought back all of the great memories, Kono & Chin noticed Steve's smile, & had a smile plastered on their own face, They were pleased with what they are seeing.

 

Steve was brought back to the present, as Danny finishes his song, They all applauded, Steve wipes the tears from his eyes, while Kono lets out a whoop, Chin hollered, "YOU GO, DANNY !!!", Steve meets Danny halfway, As the detective was getting off the stage. "I feel the same way about you", The Five-O Commander sobbed out, Danny smiled, as tears were glistening in his own eyes, "Good, I was afraid for a second, that you wouldn't feel the same way", Steve vowed, "Never, You are it for me", They shared a hot kiss in the middle of the club.

 

The whole place errupted with cheering, whistling, & applauding, Some even exclaimed, "It's about damn time !", Steve & Danny just smiled in response, as the Navy Seal tucks him into his side, "I love you so fucking much, Danno", Danny smiled, & said, "Right back at you, Super Seal", Kono & Chin appeared at their side instantly.

 

Kono said to Danny exclaiming happily, "Brah, You killed that song !", she added to the couple, as she embraced them, "I am so happy for you, You guys look so good together", she lets go, so her cousin can hug them too, "Danny, You were awesome, & I am happy for you, Everyone is right, It is about damn time", Steve & Danny nodded, & they all sat down at their table, & enjoyed the rest of their evening.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
